warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Laughing Without a Cause
a story by Wilesjeffery2152 Story Summary Pete and Myka get a ping that lands them into New York to investigate a person who ran into a local pharmacy laughing and asking for help before his chest glowed and made him fall over dead. Nick starts to hear things at the Bed and Breakfast and asks Claudia, Artie and Steve to help him before he starts trying to attack people in town and also the gang. Artifacts Mentioned Main Artifact for Pete and Myka: Chrysippus' Wine Bottle- 'Originally owned by the Greek philosopher Chrysippus, he told one of his slaves to let one donkey who was eating figs to wash it down with some wine, after seeing the donkey drinking and eating the figs he collapsed and died from a fit of laughter. This artifact was imbued with the power to give whoever drinks from it a boost of intelligence that stimulates the brain and its reflexes, afterwards the drinker can feel woozy and feel the need to laugh at everything they see until they die from cardiac arrest and asphyxia. Collected by Pete and Myka. ''Main Artifact for Nick, Steve Claudia and Artie: '''Joan of Arc's Chain Mail- '''Worn by the famous french saint, Joan of Arc, during her life she would often hear voices of saints that were her force that guided her and were her only resolve was to follow them because she thought they came from god. This force she endured was absorbed into her chain mail that she wore during the victories of the Hundred Years' War. The Chain Mail, when touched or wore, instills the victim with voices that over-scrum the victims thoughts and make them follow what ever the voices say to the victim. Was collected by Warehouse 9 regents and stored in the Warehouse, was accidentally touched by Nick after two artifacts were "Fighting" in the aisle were French related artifacts were held. Mentioned Artifacts: '''Mama Cass' Ham Sandwich- Sealed in a air tight anti-static bag, touching or taking a bite from the sandwich constricts the windpipe and causes asphyxia. Artifact relating to suffocation. Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush- Allows a decapitated head to stay alive if brushed constantly, was accidentally dropped in Jean-Paul Marat's Bathtub and started to give off sparks and cause trouble with the other artifacts. Set in the French. Jean-Paul Marat's Bathtub - Effects Unknown, but must be fill up with water and drained regularly to keep it "Happy" was causing trouble with Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush. Was being drained by Nick until he knocked over the hairbrush into the tub. Set in the French Aisle Edgar Bergen's Stool- Sitting in it can cast voices that the sitter can hear or their own voice out into objects that the user holds. Used to negate the effects of the Chain Mail by Nick. ' Rodger '"Prince" 'Nelson's Keyboard- '''Playing the Keyboard can make it rain a purplish hue. Collected by Claudia and Steve after coming back from a snag. '''Norman Selfe's Pot Boiler- '''Opening the pot instantly freezes anything the air touches. Used by Nick while under the control of the chain mail. '''Marcel Duchamp's Urinal Fountain-' Set in the La Grande Allée français (The Great French Aisle) knocked over by Nick while under the influence of the Chain Mail. Effects Unknown Louis XIV's Sun Dial- '''Effects Unknown. Set in the '''La Grande Allée français (The Great French Aisle) knocked over by Nick while under the influence of the Chain Mail. Previous Episode " Back to the Basics " | Next Episode " Groundhog Day " Category:Wilesjeffery2152 Category:Pete Lattimer Category:Myka Bering Category:Claudia Donovan Category:Steve Jinks Category:Artie Nielsen Category:Nick Renson